The Crazy man
by Evilkat23
Summary: A new number pops up, only this one is in an insane asylum, Finch goes uncover as a suicidal unstable man, but while in there he learns things that leaves him with more questions than answers. Who is the victim and who is the perpetrator? Rated for language and slight blood. NO PAIRINGS
1. Setting Up

_Ok, so this is an Revamp from an old story of mine, same plot and everything, only a few things changed around, I really like this plot and I hope you do as well. please if you like it then review- Evil_

When Reese entered the library, normal coffee, tea, and doughnuts in his hands, He didn't expect to hear auguring amongst Shaw and Finch. The fact that Shaw was even yelling at Finch was a shock, normally the girl would just shrug off whatever the elder had to say, but by the sound of it, Finch must of said something that really ticked her off.

"No! I won't go with this! I'm sure Reese won't either!" Shaw yelled, Reese made it to the computer room. He only raised an eyebrow at the two, he hasn't gone noticed yet.

"Ms. Shaw, I understand your concerns, but this is something I feel is better in my field. Plus-" Finch responded to her but was cut off by the woman.

"Reese! back me up on this!" Shaw spoke first, her arms crossed, the look on her face screamed that she was going to kill someone.

Reese put the tea and doughnuts down on a table. Turns out he was spotted.

"Well, what are you two fighting about?" Reese asked taking out a doughnut and biting into it.

"We got a new number." Finch said, his eyes narrowed at Shaw.

"I've guessed as much." Reese mumbled sipping his coffee.

"Then guess where this guy is located." Shaw challenged him, her arms crossed and lips pursed in a thin line.

"Asia?" Reese said without skipping a beat, Shaw let out a low growl.

"No, an insane asylum! and Finch wants to go uncover as an insane guy! It's too dangerous! I know it and you know it!" She yelled, even though she was talking to Reese, she was looking at Finch the whole time.

"As I said just a few minutes earlier, Ms. Shaw, I understand your concern if you will just-" Finch spoke up but was cut off by Reese, he pursed his lips but let the man talk and focused on the computer his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Get Root to do it, I'm sure she'll fit the part better." Reese said with a shrug.

"I can't believe I'm even saying this, but, John take this more seriously! Finch wants to go into an Insane asylum! It doesn't take a genius, which he is! to know that they treat people like dirt there! no! they treat them lower than dirt!" Shaw growled, she actually seemed to draw back just a bit, her shoulder's squared, she was not happy.

Reese sighed heavily at her, he then looked at Finch.

"She is right." He told his boss.

"Mr. Reese, I can play the part of an unstable man. Plus, I already thought this through, if Ms. Shaw would of let me finished my augment, I would of told her the rest of the plan." Finch said, now turning to Shaw, who immediately unsquared her shoulders and looked at Finch.

"Rest of the plan?" She asked, looking around, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, I already have ID's made for the both of you. Mr. Reese you are a security guard working on the fifth floor, and Ms. Shaw you are a nurse healing those who got hurt." Finch said leaning back in his chair looking at the two. Shaw stood there, looking like she was going to say something but kept her mouth shut.

"So, who is this guy? He's crazy I take it." Reese said, sipping his coffee some more.

"His name is Derek Newlands, patient at Willard Asylum. He was put in this asylum with multiple personality disorder, so far they only found two, He was also put under suicide watch for his first month there, it's been three months now." Finch explained, gesturing to the pictures on the cracked board.

Reese and Shaw looked at the picture of Derek, he wasn't all that much, a scrawny man with a thin face and body frame, he had brownish red hair and freckles all over his face and probably all over his body. Reese could make out a goatee on Derek's chin. Derek's cheeks were hollow, the look in his green eyes was the look of someone who had given up.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say, he's not the bad guy." Shaw said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Never underestimate people Ms. Shaw." Finch told her, getting up and limping up to Reese, he handed Reese his ID card, then limped to Shaw and handed her, her own ID.

They both looked at their ID's

"Johnathan Cale." John read out loud, he shrugged and clipped it on his shirt.

"Samantha Rose...What did you run out of birds? Decided to move onto flowers?" Shaw quipped, Finch just rolled his eyes a bit but didn't respond to her.

(PS. I know her first name is Sameen.)

Shaw clipped it to her own shirt, a slight frown on her face.

"So, your going as a crazy guy, Finch, I'm still uncomfortable with this." She said as Finch stood up from his desk, he smoothed out his suit and took a deep breath.

"I am aware, and slightly touched, but it'll help us understand the number better, he might not trust a guard or nurse." Finch told her in a flat matter of fact voice.

"Ok, another question, how are you going to get in there and convince people you are crazy?" Reese asked, finishing off his coffee and taking another doughnut.

"Detective Fusco will help me with that, a court date already scheduled." Finch said, as he finished both Reese and Shaw were looking at him.

"When?" Reese asked.

Finch looked at his watch and then nodded.

"About two hours." Finch answered nonchalantly. Reese sighed and finished off his doughnut.

"Oh, you two should get going, you start your new jobs in an hour."

Reese and Shaw looked at each other then nodded, Shaw still looked like she didn't like this whole plan but she had no choice in the matter. They gave Finch one last look then started out, Reese then turned and walked back to Finch. Shaw wasted no time walking out of the library.

"I don't like you being in the field like this, but, know this, I'll always be around if you need me." Reese told Finch, then turned and walked out of the library. Finch frowned a little at this.

"I know, Mr. Reese..." He spoke to the library, Bear perked up at Finch but didn't move from his bed. Finch only smiled at the dog a bit then looked at his watch.

"I better go and get ready."

-transition-

"Wow, Glasses, you really want to look crazy don't you...it's weird not seeing you in something fancy." Fusco said as he eyed Finch and his attire.

Finch's hair was messy for once, he was wearing a normal white tee-shirt, slightly baggy blue jeans and flipflops.

"I feel...naked." Finch mumbled, he was use to expensive suits not something so flimsy.

"You'll feel even more naked when they strip search you." Fusco said getting into his cop car. Finch had to sit the back seat, he even had to have handcuffs on. He felt like an actual criminal.

"Glasses, can I weigh in on this?" Fusco asked looking at Finch from the review mirror.

"I don't see why not."

"Turn around and go back to the library." Fusco said bluntly to Finch, it was enough for the older man to look him in the eyes from the mirror.

"No. I have to do this."

"You won't last, I've read stories about some serious abuse coming from places like this, look wonderboy and Shaw aren't going to be with you, yes, they will be in the same building but they won't be there to help you."

"I know what I'm doing. I can handle it."

There was a few seconds of silence, Finch looked out the window, the buildings passed them at a normal pace, he shut his eyes. He had to do this.

"Look, You're crippled, they won't treat you nicely because of it. In fact, they may treat you worse." Fusco mumbled to him. Finch looked back at the man in the mirror and sighed.

"Please, Detective, could you just drive?" Finch asked him and went back to looking out the window, Fusco just simply sighed and continued to drive. Finch looked outside once again, watching the buildings and people pass by him quickly.

"The court is just up a head. Not too late to turn around." The detective tried again. Finch just simply shook his head.

"There is no turning around, there is only going forward." Finch spoke, but it was mainly to himself than it was the detective.

"Ok...So, the plan, you remember it?" Fusco asked as he continued to drive, he took a turn left, Finch could see the court building and he gulped a little.

"Of course I remember it. I tried to jump off a building saying that voices wanted me to do it." Finch said plainly as he looked at the big building getting closer and closer. He was starting to have second thoughts.

'_No! I have to do this! for the number...'_ He thought, licking his, now dry, lips. He pushed the second thoughts in the back of his mind, he had to do this and get this over with. It was the only way to help the number.

Finally, Fusco pulled into the parking lot of the court, he parked the car and then turned around to face Finch.

"Last chance." Fusco told him, giving him a skeptical look.

"I have to do this, Detective, I have to."

Fusco sighed and turned the car off, he got out, opened Finch's door and helped the older man out.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Fusco grumbled to Finch and he lead Finch inside the courthouse.

It was a nice courthouse, polished white tiled floors, dark oak desks and waiting chairs. It was busy, packed with people talking to each other, of course, there were cops at almost every door. Fusco had a grip of Harold's upper arm.

"What's your alias again?" Fusco whispered to Harold.

"Dove."

"Of course it is."

Finch rolled his eyes at Fusco.

They continued to walk till they reached their courtroom. Fusco let out several deep breaths, as did Finch. They waited outside the door, it shouldn't be long before it was their turn. Finch's lips pursed as they waited, he knew what he was getting into, he knew that it was going to be dangerous, but he had to do this, to save the number. Derek Newlands needed help or he needed be took down, either way, it was Finch's, Reese's, and Shaw's job to either help or take him down.

The door to the courtroom opened, it was the bailiff, he looked at the two and nodded.

"You're next." He said and Fusco gripped Harold's arm once again and lead the man inside the courtroom.

The judge was a elderly man, clean shaven, he had balding head with thin white hair. He looked like he might of been a drinker by his stomach.

"Alright...Mr. Dove, it says here that you...tried to jump out the window, you were saved by detective Fusco and when questioned about it, you commented saying that the voices wanted you to end it, is that correct?" The judge questioned once everything was up and ready to go.

"Y-Yes, your honor." Finch said in the microphone.

"Does Detective Fusco have anything to add to this case?" The judge asked. Fusco paused for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, your honor, Mr. Dove has been see with scratch marks running along his arms, he had to restrain him in the interrogation room." Fusco said. Finch slyly looked at him, this wasn't what they discussed! What was Fusco doing?

"I see...well, It seems that I will have to appoint Mr. Dove six weeks in Willard asylum, during those six weeks you will be under suicide watch, case dismissed." With a bang of the mallet the case was over. Finch let out a low sigh, he turned to Fusco but before he could say anything another guard took his arm.

"Let's go." The guard ordered, Finch could only nod and follow the guard, he gave the detective one last look and then looked forward, there was no turning back...


	2. Arriving

_So, I looked it up, where this Asylum is it would take four hours for them to get there and Shaw and Reese only had an hour. So that was bad on my part. Woops._

Finch looked at his shiny new handcuffs, they were attached to the seat in front of him. He was on a bus, heading for the asylum that was in isolation, he got to see the slight country side of New York, so that was nice. The bus jolted from hitting a pot hole, it shot pain though Finch's bad leg. He wanted to rub the pain away but his cuff could only allow him to move so much. Some light music played from the, rather bad, bus speakers, Finch couldn't help but think that the song playing seemed to be mocking him.

'_Everybody knows I'm in over my head, over my head, with eight seconds left in over time-" _

Finch could only roll his eyes and tune the music out by thinking.

With him there was one other guy, this guy really was unstable, he was muttering things to himself, his head with twitch ever so often, at one point he looked at Finch and just stared at the man, it made Finch very uncomfortable. This man had messy, greasy brown hair, he was about average size and height. When staring at Finch, Finch noticed that the man was drooling quiet heavily.

Finch made sure to try and steer clear of this guy.

Finch looked out the window and his heart almost stopped.

The asylum was big, about as big as a prison, it had the metal fence that was about twenty feet high, barbed wire on the top of the fence and he was sure he saw a sign that said that the fence was electrified. It looked old, bars on every window, it had to be at least five stories high. He read a little bit about this building, it was opened in eighteen-sixty nine, and it was one of the oldest asylums still around. Of course he knew about the nasty abuse stories roaming around this building...

The bus turned, dust from the outside picked up and clouded the windows a bit. Still Finch made out two figures approaching the bus. They were guards or orderlies. They almost looked like normal people, white collared shirts and black slacks, what set them apart from normal people, however, were the guns clipped to their waistbands and the bullet proof vest over their shirts. One was a middle aged man, this man was short and kind of roundish, his skin was a light brown color. Finch guessed he was Hispanic. The other man was a little younger, maybe in his early thirties, he had light brown hair and was a pale white color.

The bus came to a halt. Finch felt nervousness flutter around his stomach almost instantly. The two guards got on the bus, unlocked the metal door that separated the insane from the driver and looked at the two men handcuffed in the back.

The white guard walked over and unlocked the unstable man, it didn't release the handcuffs but it did release him from the seat. The moment the lock clicked and the man was free, he lunged for Finch, screaming at the top of his lungs like an animal. Finch couldn't move because of the handcuffs binding him to the seat, the most he could do was push himself against the window and that didn't do much. The man grasped Finch's collar and started to shake him, all the while screeching like a wild boar. Finch's heart was leaping, he tried his best to get this man off of him but not only was he in a panic stricken state but he wasn't as strong as this man.

It was then that Finch realized that this man was actually talking to him. Though the screaming, Finch made out two words.

Not crazy.

Harold couldn't tell if the man was trying to tell Finch that he, himself, wasn't crazy, or that he knew Finch wasn't crazy.

"C'mon on, crazy! get off of him!" The brown haired guard yelled and pulled the man off of Finch. Still the man wasn't calming down, he was screeching and trying to bite the guard's hand. With a kick to the seat, this man took both him and the guard sprawling on the dirty bus floor. Then the Hispanic guard came running in, a syringe in his hand. Finch watched as this round man managed to grab the flailing and screaming man and hold him down with one hand while using the other to stab him with the syringe.

Slowly, this man's struggle started to slow down, Harold watched as this man uttered his last words before going into unconsciousness.

"Not...Crazy..."

Finch sat there, breathing heavily, his eyes wide from panic. Gulping, Harold looked at the two guards who, in turn, looked back at him.

The one that was knocked to the floor spoke first, to his partner.

"He belongs in section C, get the nurses in here and tie him to a stretcher." This man said, for a brief moment, Harold thought this man was talking about him, until he realized that he was pointing downwards at the unconscious man. The Hispanic guard nodded and walked off the bus. Leaving Harold with the other guard. Something about this guard didn't settle right with Harold.

"Ok, I see the nurses coming now, I'll take you in." The guard muttered to Harold, he leaned down and unlocked the handcuffs that were attached to the seat, and pulled the older man up by his arm. Harold's leg protested at the sudden jerk, it caused Finch to let out a shaky breath. Still, the guard didn't seem to care or just didn't notice. Finch took a quick glance down at the guards nametag.

Petalla, Anthony

So, his name was Anthony, good to know.

They walked off of the bus, the chilling air hit Finch hard, he shivered instantly. The dark clouds up ahead indicated that it might snow later on. Anthony walked Finch passed the nurses, he instantly recognized Shaw. Shaw also noticed him, they both turned their heads to look at the other but quickly went back to going opposite ways. Finch limped along with Anthony till they reached a door to the building, all the guard did was flash his name tag in front of some sort of scanner and the door clicked open.

A blast of warmth hit Finch's face, it caused the older man to squint against the sudden change in temperature. Anthony Jerked Finch again, this man was not a patient man from what Harold observed.

The inside of the asylum was not what Finch expected, the outside looked old but the inside looked new. Crystal clean white walls and tiled floor. It smelt strongly of bleach and other cleaning chemicals, it burnt the inside of Finch's nose a little.

Finch became aware of other peoples screams and wails that seemed to echo around the building. Finch started to shudder, he was feeling uncomfortable here, he wanted to run back to the library and hide, he didn't like it here, not one bit. It was too late, he was here and there was no way he could turn back now.

"Ok, Cripple. I'm going to take you to the shrink, he'll determine your section. Let me make a couple things straight, you do what we tell you to do, you have no power here. Understand that?" Anthony said, his voice cruel and cold it actually made Finch shudder a little. Gulping, Finch could only nod, slowly and surely.

"Good, any rule breaking or disobedience will result in the punishment room."

"T-The punishment room?" Finch almost didn't want to know what this room was but his curiosity got the better of him.

"It's a sound proof room. No sound goes in, no sound comes out. The person is just forced to sit there in the darkened silence." Anthony said, his voice had a slight pleasure tone to it, enough to make Finch almost gasp out. Still, Finch kept himself silent.

"Another thing, you don't talk unless talked to, I'll let that little question slide since your new."

Finch only nodded once again. They continued to walk, Finch's arm still in Anthony's grip. They passed by some of the patients room, they were either screaming and banging against the door on the top of their lungs, or they were huddled away from the door whimpering to themselves. They passed by one room, Finch noticed the man on the bed, it was Derek, the number. Derek was just sitting on the small bed staring at the door. For a brief moment, his green eyes locked onto Finch's blue ones. They stared at each other until Derek was out of eye shot.

For a few seconds they passed by doors, until they reached the end of the hallway. There was one final door at the hallway, the therapist's door.

Anthony just opened the door and walked in.

It was like any other therapist office, a large oak desk where the therapist sat, a chair for the patient to sit in, and a few posters hanging around the place.

The therapist was a woman, she was kind of plump with frizzy blond hair that stopped just at her cheeks, she wore all pink from head to toe. Even had a pink fuzzy pen. If he didn't know better he'd a thought this woman was in grade school by all the pink. She looked up and smiled. Finch instantly noticed that she really needed a dentist. Her teeth were a yellowish white color and one of her front ones defiantly had a cavity in it. Finch felt like a trapped animal, between this therapist and Anthony. There was a name tag on the desk.

Mrs. Whitelass.

She spoke, her voice was high pitched and had a slight country twang to it.

"So, you are Mr. Dove I take it? Please, sit down, we have much to talk about..."


	3. Right?

"So, Mr. Dove...when did these voice first start?" Mrs. Whitelass asked, sitting down in her chair. Harold sat down in the chair across from her and waited a few heartbeats before speaking.

"Shortly after the accident." He lied, looking around the room, this woman really liked cats. There had to be at least ten cat paintings hanging around the room. She let out a soft hum and jotted something down on a piece of paper. Harold could hear the pencil scratch against the paper. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mr. Anthony leaning against the wall, he kind of wished the guard would leave the room but he figured it was just protocol.

"Tell me about the accident." She, more or less, ordered. Harold leaned back in his chair a little bit, he once again waited a few seconds before speaking.

"It couple years back, me and the Missus, rest her soul, were driving along the country side for our anniversary...As we drove along the seemingly abandoned road, there was a man driving just up a head, from what was told to me, he was drunk." Harold paused for a moment, and let out a shaky breath, like he was really reliving this bad memory.

"Well, he was driving the opposite way of us. Before we could really do anything, this man, crossed over into our line. I don't remember the wreck, everything just happened so fast." Harold said, looking at his hands.

"When, I came to...I couldn't move, but I could see. I saw my wife...she was, what I thought to be, knocked out. Her head hanging, she had blood coming out of her mouth and off her head. Her left arm was broken...I know because I saw the bone...it-it was...sticking out..." Harold let out a fake shudder and shut his eyes. His breath shaky. The therapist spoke quickly.

"Ok, that's enough...So, it says here that your wife was pronounced dead on the scene. Tell me, do you think the death of your wife is the cause of the voices?" She asked, Harold gulped slightly.

"I have no clue...They just popped up and they speak to me, but my wife has nothing to do with them." Harold said, shifting in his head to get a little more comfortable. She hummed again and jotted something down again.

"Alright, well, I think I have enough for now, you don't seem to be a violent man, so section C is out, You did, however, try to kill yourself...So...Section B then. Mr. Petalla, we are done here." She said and got up, the guard grumbled got off of the wall. Harold got out of the chair and followed the guard out of the room. Once the door was shut behind them, Anthony spoke, all the while walking a head.

"Ok, before we bring you to your section, we gotta get you out of those clothes, just follow me. Don't you dare try anything." Anthony told him in a cold voice, cold enough to make Finch just nod and limp behind the guard. Anthony said nothing more as they walked. They turned into another hallway and walked down, it had a very eerie feel to it, at first Harold couldn't put his finger on it then it hit him. The hallway was dead quiet. Nobody was banging on the doors, screaming like animals, nobody was even near the door.

Were all these rooms empty? It seemed highly unlikely.

Anthony stopped which caused Harold to stop as well, he typed a code into number pad next to the door and the door slid open.

"Stay here." Anthony ordered and walked into the room, Finch waited patiently for the guard's return looking around, this hallway was just way too quiet. After about thirty seconds, Anthony returned, white clothes and a pair of lace free shoes in one hand. He shut the door with his free hand and typed on the number pad once again, there was a click as the door locked itself.

"Alright, follow." The guard mumbled and walked to the left were another hallway was. Leading him down the hallway, Finch noticed that there were no doors down this one, only one door and that was at the very end. They made it there and Anthony shoved the clothes in Finch's hands.

"These are your new clothes." He told Finch and opened the door. Finch realized it was a bathroom or a shower room. A lot of shower heads and the floor was metal with holes, someplace for the water to go.

"Change up, Birdy." Anthony told him, not before finally unlocking Finch's handcuffs. Harold gave him a strange look at the nick name 'Birdy' but decided not to ask him about it. He limped inside the shower room and turned to Anthony who was just standing there watching him leaning against the door frame. Harold figured that, once again, it was the guard's job.

Slowly he started to strip down, Once his everything, except his underwear of course, was off he unfolded the white clothes, much to his surprise, it was a jumpsuit. A crisp white jumpsuit. Shaking his head, he slipped into the jump suit and zipped it up, he then slipped the shoes on. He looked at his new attire and sighed heavily.

"Let's go." Anthony ordered and grabbed Finch's discarded clothes and shoes. Finch just followed, not saying anything.

"You're a quiet one, Birdy, we might just get along." Anthony chuckled at Finch as they walked. Finch only watched him, to be honest, this man was scary, he had a vibe coming off of him that you didn't want to mess with. He took a deep breath and just did as he was told.

"You sure don't act crazy..." Anthony mumbled more to himself this time. They turned down the quiet hallway, it still didn't feel right to Finch, he just blocked it out as they walked. He still couldn't get over , they made it passed that unnaturally quiet hallway and made it down another hallway, above their heads was a sign.

'Section B'

Finch's section.

They didn't have to walk far, just a couple of doors down until Anthony stopped once again. Taking out a key, he unlocked the door and slid it open. Finch walked inside and the door was slammed behind him. He looked around the room, it wasn't all that big. On one side of the room was a small cot hanging on the wall by rusty chains, on the other side of the room was a metal toilet and a small sink.

"Alright, one more run down. You'll get up everyday at six to shower with the rest of the crazy's, then at six-ten you will eat breakfast in the cafeteria with everyone else. From six-thirty to ten o' clock is outside time. Then ten to eleven you come back inside for lunch. After lunch you get free time inside till five, then it's dinner and then after dinner you go back here and it's lights out." Anthony explained on the other side of the door. Finch sat down on the bed, carefully, afraid it might break.

"Oh, and the doors are locked from the outside so you can't leave unless someone unlocks you. Since it's an hour till five, you can stay in here, I'll try to remember to let out you out for dinner. No promises though. See ya later, birdy." Anthony said, a smirk on his lips as he turned around and left Finch alone in the cell.

Harold looked around the place once more and gulped heavily. He can save the number like this. He could do this, it shouldn't be too hard...Right? He can handle this place...Right? He had Shaw and Reese in here as well so it should go smoothly...Right?...Right?...


	4. Mishaps

"How are you holding up, Finch?" Reese asked in a slight whisper from the opposite of Harold's door. Finch couldn't help but manage a smile, he just got here a half an hour ago.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Reese."

"Any problems?"

"None so far."

Reese nodded and then said.

"All you have to do is say something and me and Shaw can get you out of here."

Finch let out a low chuckle at Mr. Reese and responded with.

"Mr. Reese, I would like to talk to the number before I leave."

"I know you would, I have to go, before they notice me gone."

"Mr. Reese, be careful please."

"I will."

With that Reese walked away, leaving Finch alone. Finch let out a bored sigh only thirty more minutes and he'd get some sort of freedom. Right now the one thing on his mind was just to get to talk to the number. He figured that Derek was going to be a victim, still, there were times where he's been wrong about this kind of thing. He laid down on his 'bed' and looked up at the ceiling. He noticed that there was random tiny spots on the ceiling, not sure if that was the design or an accident caused be the person who lived in this place before him.

He wished he had his watch surely he couldn't have much time left before dinner. Then again, Anthony said he might come back for Harold. There was no promise in that statement. He was wondering about Anthony, he seems like the type to beat somebody for just saying the wrong thing, almost sadistic, the way he talked 'the punishment room.' If anything, he was the one who was Derek's trouble, then again, there are more than just guards and nurses in this place.

"Whatcha thinkin' so hard about, Birdy?"

Harold almost jumped out the bed when he heard Anthony's voice. He looked at the guard who was looking at him though the small glass window.

"Why are you calling me Birdy?" Finch asked, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice.

"Heh, Tell me, what's a dove?"

"It's a bird..."

"Bingo! it's a bird. So what a better name than birdy? fits you really. You're like a bird, you hide and try not to make yourself known to the predators."

"You don't know me."

"Well, I got six weeks to get to know you. Anyway, it's time for dinner." The door clicked opened and Anthony opened the door and let Harold out. Cautiously, but not too cautiously, Harold walked out of his 'room' and noticed a crowd walking in a single file line in one direction, he figured that was the crowd for dinner. Walking forward he got behind some guy and followed the line.

The guy in front of him seemed to waving away imaginary bugs by his frantic arm movements. Finch moved a little out of the line to look ahead, he couldn't see Derek, then again, there where a lot of people in the line. Getting back into line he just followed. The cafeteria wasn't that far, before he knew it, he was in line for to get his food. The food that did not look appetizing. Some sort of dry macaroni with, what he guessed, was green beans and a glass of water. Out of everything, the water looked the most appetizing.

He went to sit down, he chose the lone table, since he couldn't see Mr. Newlands anyway. He poke the macaroni with his fork, it wiggled a bit, he turned his attention to the limp green beans, he tried to stab them with his fork but in the end the green beans just slid off. He just gave up and pushed his plate away. He grabbed the water and sniffed it, it smelt fine he slowly brought it to his lips and took a small sip. It had a slight chlorine aftertaste but besides that it tasted alright. He placed the water down and sighed slightly.

"So, you're the new guy? You don't seem or look out of whack." A voice spoke causing Harold to look up, what luck! it was Derek! Before Harold could respond Derek spoke again, this time his voice more aggressive.

"Out of whack!? what are you from the nineties?! God!"

Harold only blinked when Derek set his try down on the table in a harsh matter and actually started to argue with himself.

"Ivan, don't be so mean! Out of whack is still a very good term!"

Harold could only watch, trying so hard to not to let his mouth drop.

"Whatever, asshat." With that Derek sat down with a huff and looked at Harold.

"Oh, Sorry, how rude of me -Of course it was rude, asshat- stop calling me that! -whatever- sorry, Ivan likes to but in from time to time." Derek explained, Harold only took a sip of the chlorine tasting water and cleared his throat a bit.

"Ivan?" Harold asked and was met with aggressive Derek again.

"Yes, Ivan! You got a problem with me, buddy?!-Ivan, Ivan, please be nice, not everyone understand this-Well they should!"

Derek looked back at Harold and then smiled a goofy lopsided smile. Harold could only nod.

"Right, let me explain, Ivan is my younger brother, I'm Derek, Ivan's older, smarter, brother-Smarter my ass!-Ivan please, language." Derek talked, Harold took another sip of water. Derek looked down at Harold food tray and spoke.

"You should eat -why? let him starve! -if you don't they'll take it as a hunger strike or suicide and you'll get put into suicide watch -let him go! what do you care!- Now, Ivan we must look out for the others -asshat- you really like that word." Derek sighed slightly and then looked at Finch, he, Derek, then pushed the tray towards Harold.

"I'm already on suicide watch..." Finch explained and then pushed the tray away again.

"Ok, I'm sure I saw you with Anthony, so that means you know the punishment room is, eat, or you'll be sent there." Derek demanded pushing the tray towards Finch again. Derek looked up, Harold did so as well, and looked at the guards, sure enough, Anthony was making his way towards them, Finch noticed that Reese was right behind the other man. While looking at Reese and Anthony, Finch never noticed Derek grab his fork and mess with the food a bit.

"Hey! Asshat!" The voice caused Harold to turn, his head back towards Derek. Next thing he knew, dry tasteless noodles were shoved into his mouth. He forced himself to chew them and sallow them down. By the time he did that Reese and Anthony had made it to their table.

"Well, Well, Birdy is making friends already."

Finch could of sworn he heard Reese growl slightly.

"So, Derek...or is it Ivan?" Anthony asked.

Derek growled at the man.

"Ivan it is! oh lovely, you know how much I like you..."

"Piss off..." Derek mumbled, Anthony either didn't hear it or he ignored it.

"You haven't touched your food, Birdy." Anthony said his eyes on the tray, Finch picked up his fork and took a bite of the green beans, he really hoped he hadn't turned green himself. They tasted like pure vomit. Still he chewed and swallowed them down.

"Hm right...well, you got ten minutes left to eat, don't waste it. Oh, and Birdy." Anthony slapped his hand down on the edge of Harold's food tray, it caused all the nasty dry food to spill all over Harold. Quickly, Finch got up and wiped the food off of his white jumpsuit. Anthony walked away chuckling like he won a battle.

Reese looked like he was going to kill Anthony but still, he kept himself calm and looked at Finch, Finch knew what Reese was doing, asking permission if he could hit Anthony, Without even speaking. Finch just sighed and sat back down, he basically gave Reese a look to wait. Reese walked away but still looked tempted.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked his mouth full of dry macaroni, the man then swallowed his food and then spoke, in Ivan's voice of course.

"Sounds like that fucker Anthony has it out for you! Welcome to the, stupid, club."

Derek waved, imaginary, Ivan off and then looked at Finch and responded with more easy going voice.

"No, Not that, for one, Ivan, Anthony has it out for everyone, I mean that eye contact with the new guard - Good point, seemed like they knew each other - exactly! So do you know him?" Derek asked, cutting to the chase, stabbing his food with his fork and shoving it in his mouth again.

"Yes, we knew each other in high school." Finch said quickly, he drank some more of the water and then said.

"Enough about me, tell me, Derek...and Ivan...do you have anyone who would want to hurt you?"

Derek snorted and put his fork down.

"You mean aside from Anthony? No, all the other guards are alright, even the nurses and orderlies are nice to us, but Anthony...he's the head of guards so nobody can disobey his with out losing their job or ending up the morgue."

Finch almost spit out his water at the last sentence.

"M-Morgue? he killed a nurse or orderly?" Finch asked in surprise, yeah, Anthony seemed like a jerk but not one who would kill, he had to be the thing that's threatening Derek, right now, it was the only logical thing.

"Heh, Derek didn't say nurse or orderly. He's killed one of us before, to be fair, the fucker had it coming but still, none of us expected it." Derek, now Ivan, said. Finch leaned in and whispered.

"Could I get the story?" Finch asked and before Derek could speak, a sharp whistle cut though the air causing Finch to jump a little, of course, it was Anthony.

"Alright! pack it up! throw your trays away and line up!" Anthony yelled loudly, both Derek and Finch got up and grabbed their trays. Finch snorted when he looked at his once clean suit, it now had green and yellow food stains on it. Not paying attention, he never noticed the man that walked in front of him, well, he noticed him after he already ran into him and spilled the rest of his lunch all over this man's back.

Finch didn't even need to look at this guy's face to know that this man wasn't one to mess with. Just this man's size and stature alone, he had to be at least six foot and weigh over two hundred pounds in pure muscle, this man was also an African American by his skin color. Finch noticed this man's fist clench in rage, slowly Finch backed up until he hit Derek.

Derek leaned in and whispered to Finch.

"That's Joel, he, like all of us, is off his rocker, I don't know his full story but I do know that he's real big on religion. If I heard right, I think he killed his two daughters and wife because 'Jesus came to him in a dream' or something like that."

That didn't help Finch in away way. Joel turned around and face Finch, his head was bald, eyes were like black beads but still made Joel very fierce. Never has Finch ever felt like an ant before now. Slowly he put his hands up and backed up a little more, more or less pushing Derek away from him, still Joel step forward, anger all over his face. Finch backed up until his back hit a table.

"I'm sorry it was an accident-" Finch tried to explain but Joel cut him off, his voice just as aggressive as Finch imagined it would be.

"Oh sure it was! Lets just pour our food all over the black guy because it's funny, lets just say it was an accident! That'll get us off of the hook!" Joel growled and poked Finch in the chest with two big fingers.

Finch looked over to Anthony, he was watching but not doing anything about this, it seemed that Reese wanted to do something but Anthony must of told him not too.

"Back off, Joel!" Derek growled cutting in, Joel turned to the scrawny man, his beady black eyes glaring daggers at Derek.

Finch realized that the attention was all on them now, the guards, the people, and a few orderlies, were all watching them, Finch realized that a couple of guards, Anthony included, Reese excluded, had batons out, ready for a fight or struggle.

Joel must of realized this as well and backed off from Finch.

"Keep your cracker ass away from me!" Joel growled and walked away from them. Finch placed a hand on his chest and Derek snorted.

"You're just making friends everywhere, Birdy." Derek said and Finch glared at him.

"Don't call me that, my name is not Birdy."

"Sorry, but you never gave me a name."

" Harold Dove, Just call me Dove."

"So that's why Anthony calls you Birdy -Of course it's why!- Interesting."

Harold couldn't help but smile a bit, Interesting was the perfect word for this number.


	5. Smiles

Harold shuffled in line, dinner was over and it was time for bed. Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he turned around to face Derek, the man was looking slightly terrified while looking down a corridor. Following Derek's gaze he looked up at the section.

Section D.

"What's down that section?" Finch asked him, Derek shuddered and looked at him.

"Only one person lives in that whole section, I don't know his name, in fact, I don't think anybody knows his name, not even the guards. But, everyone just calls him, Smiles."

Harold chuckled at Derek and shook his head a bit.

"Excuse my skepticism, but I find nothing scary about a guy named 'Smiles'." Harold told Derek as he stopped chuckling. Derek narrowed his eyes and growled at Finch.

"He got that name because he carved a permanent smile in his face."

"Please. I bet that's just a rumor-"

"I saw him."

Finch turned and looked at Derek, the younger man was looking at the ground, his eyes now dark as if he was remembering a bad memory.

"How? I mean, you and him are in two different sections?" Harold asked Derek, all the man did was look up and passed Finch, Finch once again followed Derek's gaze and found himself looking at Anthony who was leading the line towards their sections. Finch looked back at Derek, who just nodded at the older man.

"He looks so awful, his face...oh god..." Derek mumbled crossing his arms, not once did he look at Finch.

"What did he look like?" Finch asked, he kind of regretted asking Derek because the young man just shuddered shaking his head, mumbling to himself, it seemed like he was talking to Ivan in a, somewhat, private conversation. Finally he looked at Finch and said.

"His hair was all black, it wasn't dyed and it wasn't natural. His face, oh god his face!"

"Hey! No talking back there!" Anthony warned, instantly Derek shut up, Anthony was one to be feared, Finch was going to have to ask Reese to keep an eye on the man. Finch jumped a bit when Derek whispered to him.

"His face was all white, not that he was pale, no, it was literally all white, his eyelids...they...well...he didn't have them. He didn't seem to have a nose either...but that's not the scariest part, the scariest part is what he did to his mouth..." Derek paused and shuddered again, bringing his arms closer to his body.

"What did he do to his mouth?" Finch asked, fully intrigued now.

"Rumor has it, he cut the corners of his mouth from cheek to cheek so he never stops smiling. I don't know if the rumor is true, but I do know that his mouth is like that. Hence, 'Smiles.'" Derek finished and looked away. Finch frowned deeply, he decided not to press the issue any farther, Derek looked ready to have a break down.

They made it to their rooms, Finch sighed and laid back down on the bed. He was in for a night of tossing and turning, odds are, he probably won't sleep at all tonight. It didn't mean he couldn't try though.

_Ok, OK, I know the chapter is short, forgive me. Also, if you guess who 'smiles' really is (which is really beyond obvious) then you get a cookie!_


	6. Fights

"Rise and Shine!"

Finch shot up from his 'bed' Anthony's rough-edge voice echoed around the section. Finch placed a hand on his chest and got off of the bed, slowly he cringed, his back and leg killing him. Stiffly, he limped towards the door, doing his best not to agitate his leg any farther. Once to the door, he waited.

"Ah, Birdy, nice hair." Anthony said in a sarcastic way. Finch couldn't see his hair, truthfully, he didn't want to see his hair. Anthony chuckled and unlocked Harold's door, the elder man walked out and started to limp towards where the others were going, he was trying his best to get over the stiffness of his leg.

He limped along with the other patients, if he remembered correctly it was time to shower, then it would be time for 'breakfast'.

"Dovey!"

Before Harold could move to see who called his name, he felt a pair of hands hug him.

"Wha-?!" Harold cried out a bit as he twisted out of the man's grasp. He soon found himself glaring at Derek.

"What are you doing?" Finch asked the unstable man as they continued to walk, Derek looked...Out of it... His eyes glassy and he looked like he was looking passed Finch. There was a bit of a silence before Derek spoke.

"What?" Derek asked, Harold could only furrow his brow in question. Did Derek have a third personality that he wasn't aware of? It seemed like it, but, Harold shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Harold asked the younger man, he, Derek, blinked slowly then nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, pssh, I'm fine." Derek said, waving Harold off, but, Harold noticed the frown on Derek's face.

"Are you sure?" Harold asked, and much to his surprise, he was met with a very angry Derek.

"I said I was fine! Leave me alone!"

Finch would of guessed that was Ivan talking, only, It wasn't, no, the pitch of the voice meant that it was Derek, the real Derek, yelling. Finch decided to leave the man alone for now.

They made it to the showers and everyone started to strip down, the mere idea of stripping naked in front of all these other men and guards made Harold shudder darkly, but, he signed up for this. Slowly, he stripped out of his clothes and placed them down on a nearby bench. He walked over to a nozzle and turned the water on.

Gasping out, he huddled up, the water was freezing cold. It made his skin bump up and his whole body to shake.

"Whoa, that's an interesting scar, Dove." Came Derek's voice, he sounded normal again, still, Finch huddled away from the man who was in the shower next to his own nozzle.

Finch's body didn't get use to the water fast enough, by the time he finally composed himself the water was turned off. Ten minutes wasn't enough time to shower. Harold huffed as he put his clothes on.

"So, Dovey, where did you get that scar?" Derek asked, his voice now back to normal.

"Don't call me, Dovey, that's not my name." Harold told him as they limped out of the humid shower room.

"Right, So, the scar?"

"Car crash." Harold lied as they continued to walk towards the cafeteria, Harold could see Anthony in the front of the line.

"Car crash? Really? I expected some sort of bad-ass battle!"

Harold rolled his eyes, Ivan was back.

"Oh, and I'm the one stuck in the past!?" Derek yelled back at Ivan.

Soon those 'two' got into a fight, yelling at each other. Heck the fight made it all the way to the cafeteria, it probably would of continued beyond that if Reese hadn't of grabbed Derek's arm.

"Shut. Up." Reese told the man. That stopped the younger man from fighting with himself.

"Ok..." Derek squeaked, Finch noticed how Derek's eyes hardened, and his mouth tightened a bit, a sure tell sign of Ivan about to butt in.

"Hey! Mother-" Before Ivan could even finish his sentence, Harold grabbed Derek's other arm and pulled him towards the line to get food.

"Lets just go and eat, Yes?" Harold said as he pulled Derek away from Reese, he knew that Reese wouldn't hurt Derek, since Derek was the number after all, but, Anthony who was right next to them might be another story.

"Motherfucker was lucky..." Derek, now Ivan, growled deeply as they stood in line.

"No comment..." Finch said as he grabbed a try of food. It looked like scrambled eggs, some sort of cut up, microwavable sausage, and milk, that Harold did not trust.

They sat down at a empty table together, they started to eat in silence, Harold making a slight face at the taste of the eggs. After a few minutes of nothing but chewing, Derek spoke.

"Great, Anthony is coming over again, he really must like you."

Harold only rolled his eyes and looked up at the guard as he ate another bite of the eggs.

"Birdy, Derek, You two seemed to be joined at the hip already." Anthony said as he placed a hand on Harold's shoulder, instantly, Harold shrugged it off.

"What's it too you, Motherfucker." Derek, now Ivan, spoke, his voice rough-edged and angry.

"You want to rephrase that?" Anthony asked Ivan as he got into the man's face. Derek did not resurface, instead Ivan stayed in place, and what happened next made Harold's blood run cold.

Ivan stood up, grabbed his breakfast try and proceeded to dump his food all over Anthony's head. Eggs and sausage slid down from his head and landed on his shoulders or the floor, or even his shoes.

"Doesn't feel good having food dumped on you, does it? Jackass."Ivan growled, Harold blinked, did Ivan do that because of what Anthony did last night? Finch could see Anthony seething, then, without so much as a word, Anthony drew his arm back and punched Derek right in the face. The punch was hard enough to throw the young man to the ground. Finch got up from his seat, his peace keeping instincts kicking in. He quickly got between the two, stopping Anthony.

"Get out of the way." Anthony snarled at Finch, taking his baton out. Reese ran forward and pushed Finch out of the way.

"Enough." Reese growled, he stood between Finch and Anthony his shoulders squared. Anthony sneered at the two of them and then snorted. Grabbing his microphone he spoke in it.

"Get a nurse in here we have a hurt crazy in the cafeteria." He spoke, he then turned to Finch, Reese narrowed his eyes at the man, challenging him to try anything. "You-" He pointed at Finch. "-Never. Get between me and a crazy again." He growled at the crippled man. He then looked at Reese and then stormed off. Derek got up to his feet and rubbed his sore cheek, it was starting to bruise.

Reese looked at Derek and shook his head from side to side.

"That was stupid." Reese told the unstable man. Derek snorted a bit.

"Anthony had it comin'" Derek, not Ivan, said with a slight growl. Finch frowned a bit and then whispered to Mr. Reese.

"Keep an eye on him, I just know that Anthony isn't going to let this slide." He whispered and Reese nodded. A nurse came into the Cafeteria, what luck, it was Ms. Shaw.

Shaw walked over to them and placed her hands on her hips.

Reese pointed to Derek, Shaw rolled her eyes and checked on the bruised man, then with little to no warning, she slapped his bruised cheek.

"Ow!" Derek said, holding onto his face.

"Ms-!" Finch turned away and kept his mouth he almost called her by her real name.

"It's not broken, just a bruise, it'll heal on it's own." Shaw said plainly a slight smirk on her face. Reese chuckled a bit.

"Thanks...I'm just going to sit down, for godsake! Don't hit me." Derek said and sat down in his chair. Finch glared a Shaw a bit then walked back to where Derek sitting. Finch watched as Shaw and Reese walked away. Finch sighed deeply.

"Why did you do that?" Finch asked Derek. Derek narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't Ivan did, trust me, I'll give him a hard talking to later."

Finch opened his mouth, then shut it, he had nothing to say. There was nothing he could say, Derek believed that Ivan was real, it made Finch wonder, just who in the world was Ivan?

"Dove." Came Reese's voice, he looked up at his partner.

"You got a visitor, the cop that saved your life." Reese told him.

Detective Fusco? Why was he here?

_Eh, kind of a bad place to end it, but, I'm ending it here._


	7. Needing information

Finch walked with Reese in silence to the visitors area. Harold saw Fusco sitting in one of the seats, Harold sat across from Fusco and Reese looked around, they were the only ones in the room, aside from the video camera's.

"The camera's cannot transmit sound, so, we should be ok to talk." Finch said as he glanced at one of the security cameras. Fusco nodded and then spoke.

"So, I got a little curious on this Derek kid. I went to his parents house, nice guys, mother and father dearest." Fusco sarcastically said and then took a deep breath before continuing, "Both are extremely religious, both believe that Derek is the devil in disguise, but, that's not what stuck out the most, Derek had a brother, a younger brother, estrange from the family, ran away when he was only ten." Fusco finished, Finch blinked, he knew about the family being religious, but the information about the brother was new.

"Let me guess, the brother's name was Ivan?" Reese asked, still looking around, to both Finch's and Reese's surprise, Fusco shook his head.

"No, well...Ivan was a brother, Ivan was Derek's older brother, he, like the other, vanished...rather mysteriously. But, this brother, it took a lot of coaxing to get the parents to tell me the kid's name by the way, was called Adam." Fusco told them. Finch frowned again, he didn't pick up on Ivan either. It wasn't in any police reports.

"Two brothers just up and leave, that's gotta leave an impression on a middle child." Reese said, Finch nodded.

"Detective, could you possible look into Ivan and Adam's disappearance even more?" Finch asked Fusco, naturally, the detective nodded.

"Of course." Fusco then stood up and straightened his jacket, then said, "I'll be seeing you, crazy."

Finch nodded and stood up as well, Finch and Reese watched at Fusco walked out before speaking to each other.

"What next?" Reese asked Finch. The older man sighed and looked at Mr. Reese.

"Simple, keep an eye on Derek for a while. I have a feeling I know what's coming up next, I hope I'm wrong though." Finch said softly, Reese frowned a bit at this.

"What about you?" Reese asked Finch. Harold smiled at that.

"I'm going to ask around."

-Transition-

Harold looked around, there really were no differences between this place and a prison. The small bedrooms, the food, and now the outside place, which was just a fenced in court yard, far away from any help. He shielded the sun from his eyes and looked around, the people where being to themselves, staying away from each other, some were running around, swatting invisible things from their face and others where just blabbing nonsense.

Still, that didn't stop Harold from walking up to Shaw, who was standing in a shaded corner. Shaw had her arms crossed, she didn't even look at Finch when he limped up to her.

"You almost blew my cover back there." Shaw muttered to him, he only snorted a bit at her.

"You slapped the number across the face." He told her, she just chuckled a bit. He then looked at her.

"Did you hear anything new?" Finch asked her, she smiled a bit.

"Well, Anthony is a pervert."

"I guessed that. Derek told me that Anthony killed patient, do you think you can look more into that?" Finch asked her.

"I can look around."

"What's going on here?" Both Finch and Shaw looked up and glared at Anthony who was walking over to them.

"He was just asking me a question." Shaw told Anthony. Anthony narrowed his eyes at Finch.

"I see, did the birdy hurt his wing?" Anthony asked Finch, his voice patronizing. Finch noticed Shaw tensing up a bit, like she was getting ready to fight. Finch only narrowed his eyes and straightened up slightly.

"Anyway, Thank you Ms. Rose, for the advice." Finch told Shaw and then walked away from the two. There was a silence as he walked, now what was he going to do?

"So, you're the new guy, the bird guy." Came a deep voice from behind, it caused Harold to turn around and face another man, an unstable man, he was wearing the same clothing as Harold. He was almost as big as Mr. Reese, he might be as old as Reese as well, his brown hair growing gray.

"Yes, I am Harold Dove."

"You aren't crazy." The man said, narrowing his eyes as he got closer to Finch.

"According to the state, I am." Harold muttered as he took a step back and put his hands up in defense.

"No...You aren't...It's something in your eyes..." Then, without another word, the man turned and left Finch alone, Finch only sighed deeply and shook his head from side to side.

He needed more Information, but, he was going to have to wait until Reese or Shaw got more information.

-Another Transition-

Finch rubbed his very sore leg, this bed was not comfortable. He was finding sleep very hard. Hissing, he got up from the bed and decided to stretch his leg around a bit. He couldn't help but frown, Derek wasn't at dinner, as Finch had guessed, but, it didn't make Harold feel better. Finch grunted as he leaned against the wall, he had to have been up for about two hours now. It was lights up, but, Harold could hear others screaming and banging on their doors, begging to be let out.

"Well, Well, Birdy, what are you doing up?" Came a voice that Harold hoped he wouldn't hear till tomorrow. Harold looked at Anthony but said nothing.

"Hey, I asked you a question, you know, I don't like the fact that you've been annoying me." Anthony growled at the door. Finch sighed deeply.

"My leg is stiff." Harold told Anthony, his voice monotone. Anthony snorted and then opened Harold's door, instantly, Harold's blood turned cold.

"Then why don't we exercise that leg? I have a friend I'd like you do see..."


End file.
